The mistory of the lady
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: This is a story of the clamp camus detectives. I have dyslexia be nice ok . . .
1. Chapter 1

The usual at the start I don't own any of these characters they are copyright of Tokyo pop.

The mystery of the lady.

Part one: Bathed in moonlight.

Nokoru couldn't sleep, this was unusual for him he usually slept really easily, quietly he dressed, then he slipped out of his house and went for a walk on campus to try and tire himself a little.

He stopped suddenly in his tracks the most beautiful violin music came to his ears, his pace quickened he had never heard such professional playing before, the tune was so sad, it was known as the 'love theme of Romeo and Juliet', Romeo and Juliet was this years school summer production all of the classes had been working hard on it but still they had not managed to find a violinist who could play this peace of music to the conductors satisfaction, Nokoru was shore that who ever was playing this would be perfect. He came round the corner of the music department and stopped dead his eyes went absolutely huge.

Before him stood a beautiful young woman and Nokoru was flabbergasted to admit it but he didn't recognise her from any were, and he prided himself on knowing every female student at clamp school. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated on the music playing it from heart, her corral pink lips were curved in a soft smile, her skin was pail like moon light and looked soft, her hair was dark brown, it was long and wavy to her ankles, Nokoru could see a glimmer of something hanging from her ear but that was all, she wore a long black skirt that flowed around her in the wind, the top she wore was red with long gauzy sleeves to her wrist were they finished in a scooped end, the top and skirt showed off her beautiful figure as well as her height, he noticed suddenly she was tall for a woman and wore no heals to make her taller. As the young lady drew to the close of her peace a tear ran down her cheek and she sighed deeply.

Nokoru coughed politely and her eyes flew open, when she saw him standing there she gasped and turning fled, he stretch out a hand after her and began to run after her. "Wait!"

He rounded the next corner of the music building and she had vanished all save an earring which she had dropped, he knelt down and picked it up carefully, he dangled it in the air before his face, it was a long earring made of five crystals that hung separated by silver chain between them and then at the bottom was a crystal heart, her hair had been hiding them before. He could tell by the quality of the earring that the young lady he had just seen had to be of high standing, she had been so beautiful, Nokoru sat down, he felt strange, he wanted to see her again, talk to her find out who she was, why she was so sad, get closer to her and he had no idea why.

Nokoru walked back to his home thinking about the beautiful maiden he had seen in the moonlight, he lay down on his bed and soon fell to sleep, however Nokoru's dreams were filled with the young lady he had seen.

The next day Nokoru dressed in his uniform, wandered to the Elementary division class board meeting room and sat down behind his desk, Suoh gave him a mountain of paper work and to Suoh's and Akira's surprise he didn't complain or try and escape from his task, he quietly and diligently got on with it.

When he was done Nokoru turned to the window and stared out of it, Akira coughed politely. "Are you feeling well chairman."

He looked away from the window for a moment. "I'm fine." His voice was distant.

Suoh looked at Nokoru concerned. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I found this when I went for a walk last night that's all." He held up the earring thinking 'and something else as well.'

Akira touched it gently. "It's beautiful, are we going to try and find it's owner?"

Nokoru nodded. "We are but I have to admit I have no idea to who this could belong to."

Akira and Suoh looked at each other surprised normally the chairman instantly had ideas as to whom it could belong to, and then Akira spoke. "I know some on who may be able to help us."

Nokoru looked at Akira. "Who?"

"Mamoru Taiyo-san The chair man of the high school board, his father made jewellery, as does he and we are good friends." Akira spoke holding up a finger in determination.

Nokoru nodded and rose. "I suppose just concentrating on women has its down sides, when it comes to knowing what men are capable of, lets go and see him then shall we?"

Suoh and Akira nodded and together they set off to the high school, on there way there Nokoru noticed that they went past the music building, he wondered if the lady could be a high school student she would certainly fit that age group from what he had seen.

When they reached the office Akira knocked politely. "Come in." The voice was low and gentle.

They walked in, a woman stood near by she smiled at them, she was quite small, rounded in figure, her eyes were sky blue, and she had strait blond hair to just past her shoulders. "I'm Sakrua Taiyo the high school treasurer and Mamoru's twin sister."

Nokoru bowed to her. "Yes, I know you, you're engaged to Touya Ishi-san are you not?"

Sakura smiled and Touya appeared, a tall man of about six foot two, he had a wide strong frame, with short curly black hair round his face and emerald green eyes. "Did some one mention me?" He bowed when he saw Nokoru, Akira and Suoh. "Ahh the Elementary class board a pleasure as always gentlemen."

"Sectary Touya-san." Said Suoh quietly. "Is Mamoru-senpai here?"

Touya nodded in answer to Suoh's question and pointed to the end off the room, the three young men turned they saw the high school chairman staring out of the window in deep thought, Touya coughed and Mamoru turned round.

Nokoru took him in, pail pink lips, pail skin, long aristocratic hands that held the customary chairman fan, his was golden with long red rope forming beautiful knots and tassels on the end, his eyes were a deep brown like the earth but also had a ring green like leaves in them, his hair was brown, also very long and was tied back neatly in a braid, a curly fridge fell on his face, the school uniform made him look taller than he was Nokoru jugged he was about five foot eight, not overly tall for a man, his eye brows were long and finely shaped, he was thin all over but especially round the waist and his demeanour was tranquil, he was a gentle man born and bread Nokoru could tell strait away.

Mamoru's eyes fell on him, they went hard like flint and Nokoru felt himself go cold with a sudden feeling of da-ja-vu, he had seen a gaze like that some were before and he couldn't place were. Mamoru bowed to them politely and Akira spoke. "We came to see you because the chairman found an earring and we were wondering what you could tell us about it Mamoru-kun."

Nokoru felt a jealousy rise in him at Akira's closeness to this man, he had no reason to be jealous but he was. Mamoru smiled at Akira a friendly warm smile. "I shall do my best to be of service." His voice was deep and clam like no other man's voice Nokoru had ever heard before.

Nokoru fished the earring out of his pocket and held it out on the palm of his hand. Gently Mamoru took it and got out a magnifying glass, there was silence for a time as he examined the object, Nokoru waited half in fear and half in hope of finally knowing he mysterious owner of such a beautiful object, finally Mamoru looked up. "The 925 hallmark on this means that it's English silver, the lady is English and of very high standing these stones aren't crystal as they first appear but diamond, she would be a young woman at least, probably around our age group, this is to ornate for a younger girl. The maker's mark locates it to London, it probably came from some were like Harrods, and it's quite possible that the pair is a one of a kind make. I can't say I remember seeing any girls here at the high school wearing them. My advice would to be, put up a found notice and see who comes forward, insist on them brining the other earring with them to prevent fraudulent claims."

Carefully he handed back the earring to Nokoru, who took it and looked at it with a wistful expression. "I shall take your advice, thank you Mamoru-san." He bowed and in contemplation left the room, Suoh and Akira not far behind him.

Touya watched them round the corner and closed the door. Sakura looked over at Mamoru who sat down heavily. "Why didn't you tell him Neesan?" (Means older sister)

"Yes Yosei-chan (Yosei means fairy) why didn't you say something!" Demanded Touya.

Yosei smiles at them. "Because if he found out he had been tricked by me into believing I was a boy for three years it would embrace him beyond compare, it's just easier for me to lie for now."

Sakura sighs. "He is a smart young man he'll work it out sooner or later especially now his met you, I could tell from Nokoru-kun's body language you sparked an interest in him."

"Fortunately for me he'll have to tread carefully because I'm older then him, just as rich and he won't want to embrace me or himself."

Sakura shakes her head in despair. "How do you intend to get your earring back?"

"Become my true self and stand by the music building and play again."

Touya looked at her. "Remind me why you decided to do dress up like this again."

Yosei sighs. "Because I'm in love with Nokoru-kun but I can't say anything, he has a huge following of girls so I became a man, as a man I can be friends with him and not scare him way or have him trying to protect me all the time. Now I've become his latest mystery and I didn't even mean to. Some day I'll tell him how I feel and what I really am but for now, this disguise is my harts protection."

Sakura smiles at her sister. "If you hadn't noticed Neesan you have a large following of females yourself."

Yosei flushes. "Yes I had noticed. Something else we both have in common to talk about."

The three of them smile at one another, wondering what would happen if these girls found out that Mamoru was in fact Yosei.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two: The ladies return.

That night Nokoru yet again found himself unable to sleep, so he got up and dressed. He went out of the house and started to walk back to the place were he had first seen this mysterious lady, as he got closer he could hear a violin again, he froze it couldn't be, Nokoru rounded the corner and there she stood.

Tonight she wore the clamp girls school uniform the young lady stopped playing and looked at him, her eyes were shadowed by her fringe her hair billowed around her, she walked up to him wearing her one earring and held out her hand, silently Nokoru handed it to her and with a smile she fixed it back into her ear. "You have a lovely smile."

Her body language went cold, she obviously knew he used that line regularly with young women, she turned away from him, and Nokoru reached out and tried to grab a hand he missed. "Please wait. I meant it."

She gave a slight dismissive laugh and moved away from him. "Please say something."

The lady stopped a little way from him and looked back at him. "You think you're the best thing since sliced bread don't you! Thank you for the return of my earring, but I want nothing to do with such a self centred little boy. Nothing can dent the armour around your heart and self can it? Do you know how hard it is to love some one so untouchable! Some one who loves every woman in appearance! That's why I come here every night and play that peace of music, for you my untouchable Romeo." Her voice was so soft, so hushed, gentle but deeply pain filled.

She covered her face and fled, Nokoru ran after her, he wasn't going to let her escape again, not after those words; she had chinked his armour and made him start to see the world.

In there chase they rounded the corner of the music building he was so close to catching her, then she removed her hands from her face and sprinted off like a professional runner, he rounded the next corner of another building in persute of her and found that just like before she was gone and this time he was left with nothing to remind him of her, it made him feel empty to be left with nothing, empty right through to his heart.

Nokoru sat down on the cold ground and sobbed, uncaring of how cold it was.

Brown eyes with a green ring watched him from the near by trees. "Gomenia Nokoru-san, but this is for the best." Then she very carefully climbed out and snuck away.

Nokoru looked up at the sky, with a hand on his heart. "It hurts, why dose it hurt so much? I'm . . . no I can't be . . Can I? Am I in love with her?" A look of recognition passed over his face, as he remembered when Suoh and Akira fell in love his behaviour was just the same, and he dropped his head and looked at the floor. "I'm in love with her and as more then just the mystery she is, as the woman I've seen that she is, I finally found the right one for me and now I'll never see her again."

Slowly Nokoru rose from his seat, on the ground and looked at the rose bush next to him, he picked a flower causing his fingers to bleed and laid it were she had just been. "For the love I will never see again."

He walked home and flopped down on the bed and sobbed himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three: The other violinist.

The next day he came as usual to the elementary class board meeting room, he flopped down on his chair and sighed causing Suoh and Akira to look at him concerned. "Chairman you all right?" Asked Akira gently.

A look of pain fluttered across his face, they both noticed it before he forced himself to smile. "Yes I'm fine."

Suoh grabbed his shoulders and shook Nokoru slightly. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing." He replied distantly.

"Liar!" Suoh said strongly.

"ALL RIGHT I'M IN LOVE!" He shouted Suoh and Akira looked at each other and both sat down in shock.

"With who?" Asked Akira

Nokoru looked really depressed suddenly. "I don't even know her name."

Suoh and Akira looked even more shocked, but Suoh regained his composure quickly. "Have you tried looking at the registration files?"

"Yes this morning." His face fell further. "She wasn't on them."

"May be she is the child of one of the shop owners or a member of staff and doesn't attend this school." Said Akira in thought.

"I checked those files too she's not on them either and no she attends this school she wore the uniform."

Suoh looked up. "Hang on if she's English maybe she is an exchange student that would explain the lack of her picture on the permeate records, did you try the exchange student records."

Nokoru nodded, Suoh looked at the expression on his face. "She wasn't on them either."

Nokoru shook his head in a negative.

"Wow how odd." Said Akira.

"Look why don't we get off of this subject for a while, the summer ball is in three week's we need to organise a place to hold it and a theme, last years was . . ." Suoh began.

Nokoru cut him off. "Shakespeare to go with the school play."

Akira grinned. "That's perfect chairman."

"That just leaves were." Said Suoh.

"Some were out side would be good." Said Akira smiling. "It won't be very cold because it'll be summer and we can always have a marquee or a summer house for the guests."

"That sound's like a wonderful idea. . ." Began Suoh. "Except I don't know any were with a big enough out door space to house this event."

Nokoru looked up. "I do, if he'll let us . . . Mamoru Taiyo-senpai has a huge garden and summer house. Do you think he will be amenable to the suggestion?"

Akira looked thoughtful. "I'm not shore, I think we had better go and ask him."

Nokoru nodded and rose. "Then let us go and see chairman Mamoru Taiyo-senpai then?"

The other two nodded and followed him, when they reached the meeting room for the high school board they knocked on the door, Mamoru's deep voice answered them. "Come in."

They entered and bowed to Mamoru and he bowed in return. "How can I be of service gentlemen?"

Nokoru looked at him. "Firstly I thought you might like to know they owner of the earring was found."

Mamoru smiled at him. "Ahh good, I trust the lady was glad to receive it?"

Nokoru took a deep pained breath, Mamoru looked at him concerned. "Yes she was, but I didn't even find out her name . . ." His voice trailed off, a tear made it's way

"Akira-kun please would make chairman Nokoru-san some tea?" Akira nodded and scuttled off. He took a breath and spoke again "What did you come here for Suoh-kun?" Mamoru asked in a hushed voice.

"We wanted to ask you if we could use you garden and summer house for the summer ball?"

Mamoru nodded his head. "Of cause you may, but please restrict people to the gardens and the summer house, it has it's own bathrooms I'd rather people didn't come in the house."

Suoh nodded. "That is understandable after all it's your private home and it's very kind of you to let us use the grounds."

Mamoru smiled at Suoh. "It's no trouble honestly. I'll organise the buffet, drinks and a band too."

Suoh smiled. "Thank you Mamoru-senpai."

Akira entered with the cup of tea and Mamoru gently took it from him. "Here Nokoru-san drink this." He held the cup out towards Nokoru.

Nokoru took the cup from Mamoru's hands with shaking hands. "Thank you Akira-kun and Mamoru-senpai."

They both smiled at him, by the time Nokoru had finished drinking his tea he felt remarkably better. He sighed and looked at Mamoru. "Will you be going to the ball?"

Mamoru shook his head. "No I don't have a date."

Akira's, Suoh's and Nokoru's eyes went wide. "You could have your pick of the whole of the high school and you say you don't have a date."

Mamoru smiled lopsidedly. "I don't have the date I would like, besides which I have orchestra that night."

Nokoru looked at Mamoru surprised. "I had no idea you were musically talented. What instrument do you play?"

Mamoru looked out of the window and said with out a second thought. "Violin."

Nokoru blinked and stared at Mamoru. "Do you know the 'Love theme of Romeo and Juliet?"

Mamoru looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes I do, it's a very well known piece and one of my favourites."

A smile spread over Nokoru's face. "Have you auditioned to play it for the school production?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm too shy."

Nokoru smiled at him. "Please would you play for us?"

Touya walked in. "Oh excuse me!"

Mamoru looked at him and smiled. "No it's fine Touya-kun, could you do me a favour and book a caterer for the school summer ball, it's being held in my garden and summer house, also was room attendant's, cleaners for after would, decorators, to theme the place? By the way what is the theme this year?"

Suoh answered. "Shakespeare to go with the school play."

Mamoru nodded. "Emm door men and a band. Interesting theme . . . rather appropriate."

Touya bowed politely to the assembled people. "I'll get on it right away." He turned and left shutting the door carefully and quietly behind him.

Mamoru sat down on a near by seat and Nokoru spoke again. "Will you play for us?"

Mamoru looked at him for a moment and then with a smile rose. "Of cause." He went up to his desk and pulled out the violin case from under the desk. "What shall I play for you all?"

With out a second thought and before the others had a chance to say anything Nokoru spoke. "I'd like to hear you play 'The love theme of Romeo and Juliet' please."

Mamoru paled slightly and then rallied round. "All right the love theme of Romeo and Juliet it is then. . ."

He quietly sat in front of the window down, placed his violin beneath his chin, took a deep breath, said a silent prayer that he would get through this with out Nokoru realising who he really was. Nokoru waited patently as he collected himself, Nokoru understood that an artist needed time to get into he mood of what he was about to play, Mamoru cheque his instrument was tuned correctly and then, he brought the bow to his interment.

Akira listened stars in his eyes, Suoh wanted to cry it was such a sad peace of music and Nokoru was staring at Mamoru there eyes met and Mamoru's eyes slid shut in order to consecrate, the music went to a new level it had been beautiful before now it was perfect.

Nokoru's eyes went huge, he was shore absolute shore, from the tilt of his head the smile on his lips that Mamoru's playing was identical to that girls, Mamoru finished and placed the violin down. Suoh smiled at him and Akira clapped. "That was amazing Mamoru-senpai. Right Nokoru-san?"

Nokoru nodded. "Yes it was wonderful."

Mamoru rose and placed his violin back in it's case. "Thank you."

Whilst there he calmed himself and with a smile turned and faced the young men. "Now is there anything else I can help you gentlemen with?"

Akira shook his head. "No I don't think so."

They rose Nokoru looked at Suoh and Akira. "You two go on with out me I want to talk to Mamoru-senpai for a moment."

They bowed to Nokoru. "Of cause."

They left shrugging at each other in confusion. Nokoru turned his gaze on Mamoru and spoke. "Your playing was superb . . ."

Mamoru bowed. "Thank you."

Nokoru spoke again. "It reminds me of some one else's playing . . ."

Mamoru turned and smiling at him spoke. "Well most Violinists have similar styles of playing."

"I suppose . . ." Said Nokoru thoughtfully.

Nokoru opened his mouth to speak when Sakura flung open the door and bounced into the office carrying a huge bunch of red roses. Mamoru looked at her with a smile. "Ah of cause it's your anniversary today isn't it?"

Sakura nodded smiling. Mamoru rose and found a vase and he filled it with water. "There we go put them in here before they wilt."

Sakura grinned and opened the flowers packaging. "Will you arrange them in the vase for me Mamoru, your so much better at this kind of thing then me."

He smiled at her widely and taking the flowers began to trim of leaves and cut the stems, he placed them in the water and when Mamoru was done they looked beautiful.

Nokoru stood. "I should be going." He bowed to them and turned to leave.

"Will you be coming over to my house tomorrow night to help with decorating the summer house?" Asked Mamoru.

Nokoru turned and smiled at him. "Yes of cause."

Mamoru smiled at him. "Good I'll be glad to see you there."

Nokoru looked at Mamoru a very surprised but then returned Mamoru's smile, quietly Nokoru left the room and when his foot steps had died away Mamoru slumped down in a near by chair. "That was just too close."

Sakura looks at Yosei. "You have to tell him."

Yosei shakes her head. "I can't."

"You have to try, I hate seeing you like this, not as a man I mean but so in love with some one and yet unable to tell them because your afraid of whet they will think." Sakura sighed.

Yosei smiles at her. "I'll try and let him know some how, ok?"

Sakura nods. "As long as you're going to try."

Yosei holds up a hand. "Yes I promise I shall try to tell Nokoru."

Sakura looks at her sister and the two of them start laughing, till there are tears streaming down their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Part four: The summerhouse decorating.

On Sunday Suoh, Akira and Nokoru meat up out side Mamoru and Sakura's house, Suoh had brought Azuya with him and Akira had brought Utako, the house was a huge rambling building like a Tudor mansion, the gates were black iron in with a long clear drive, the front garden was big and had wide spacious lawns. "Wow." Said Suoh speaking for them all.

Nokoru nodded. "I can see why you recommended this place Akira-kun, it's beautiful."

Akira smiled. "I always thought it would be the perfect place for a romantic tale. You think this is beautiful you haven't seen the back garden yet, its twice as big."

The others opened their mouths wide. "How did they get permission for this place?" Asked Suoh.

Akira smiled. "There grandfather brought the land before the school was built, the Clamp schools were only built on the understanding that the Taiyo family home stayed. Did you know there a Zaibatsu family very wealth, they also have a high standing in Europe, Mamoru is a English lord by inheritance and rumour has it distantly related to the royal family. Both there mother and father are dead, there father died in a car accident and there mother died of ill health. This family is well known for producing multi talented off spring, Mamoru is the perfect example, he can dance, sing, tell stories, act, play the violin, harp and piano, flower arrange, cook almost as well as me, fences, runs, does archery but never competes at school, rides horses, is a gardener, a maze designer, is an expert on herbs, a trained jeweller, a trained silver and gold smith, can speak, Japanese, English, Latin and French fluently and read Hieroglyphics."

Suoh and Nokoru stared at Akira. "Well let's go in shall we?" Said Nokoru recovering himself first.

Suoh nodded and Akira smiling followed up behind the other two, Azuya and Utako were not far behind the men, they walked up the drive looking around them all the time, Akira never tired of this places beauty, like the little hidden fountain to the right or the two statues unicorns rearing opposite each other over another fountain, or the arbour. Nokoru and Suoh were amazed at the beauty of the garden, and the way that the beauty of the garden didn't detract from the beauty of the house in any way.

All too soon they were at the front door, Nokoru knocked on the door, a tall man with greying hair and sharp blue eyes opened it. "Yes."

Nokoru swallowed he never normally had trouble like this. "We are here to see Mamoru Taiyo-senpai, Sakura Taiyo-senpai and Touya Ishi- senpai." (Mamoru means protector or defender, Sakura means cherry blossom, Taiyo means sun, Touya means, peach blossom and Ishi means stone)

The man bowed. "Ahh yes we have been expecting you, follow me."

He lead them into the house and shut the doors behind them, once this part of his duties are complete the butler takes Nokoru, Suoh, Akira Azuya and Utako out to the summer house. It was a beautiful brick building painted white with a glass dome in the centre of it's roof, the butler threw open the doors, and music was playing in a CD player Nokoru couldn't identify the band, Sakura, Touya, Mamoru and the house hold servants were singing along to it. Mamoru wore black jeans and a cream shirt, Sakura was in a white floral printed summer dress and Touya wore jeans also and a white T-shirt. The butler bowed to the boys and left, Suoh, Akira Nakoru Azuya and Utako walked over to Mamoru. "Nice music." Said Suoh. "Can't say I have heard it before though."

Mamoru smiled. "This is Adiemus, it's popular in Europe. This selection is called songs of sanctuary."

One of the helpers stepped up with some decorations, "There to go across the ceiling." Mamoru spoke with a smile.

"What can we do?" Said Akira.

Mamoru smiled at him. "Emm well there is clearing out the fountain over there and putting the plant in the urn."

Touya smiled. "I, Suoh-kun, Akira-kun and Nokoru-kun will deal with the plant and you four deal with the fountain, it needs a good clean."

There was a nod of agreement from all quarters and they set off to there tasks. When they had accomplished there set tasks they gathered together, Mamoru looked at them. "Ok, Akira-kun and Souh-kun, would you two lend a hand setting up the stage." They nodded and were gone. "Sakura-chan and Touya-kun you two go check the maze roots are not over grown and get it trimmed if they are." They nodded and vanished. "Azuya-chan and Utako-chan would you go and cheque over the menus with the chef." They smiled and went off to do as they were asked.

Mamoru looked at Nokoru. "Do you want to help me cut the roses?" He asked gently.

Nokoru nodded. "Yes."

Together they set off across the lawn Nokoru looked at the rose bushes with wide eyes. "Wow there beautiful."

Mamoru smiles at him. "Thank you, there my pride an joy."

Mamoru hands him some clippers and they begin to cut the dead heads off of the rose bush, they both reach for the same head, there hands touch and they look at one another, Mamoru smiles at Nokoru and Nokoru gulps his eyes wide, 'my heart is beating so fast why?' they stand there looking at one another, the wind blows some of Mamoru's stray strands of long hair into the wind and Nokoru stairs at him with huge eyes 'He is so handsome, and kind.' They move closer to one another, Nokoru reaches up and places a hand on Mamoru's cheek, it's surprisingly soft to his touch. Mamoru looks down into his eyes. "I'm not what I seem you know."

Nokoru looks up at Mamoru confused. "Not what you seam, what do you mean by that?"

Mamoru opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Akira. "CHAIRMAN!"

Nokoru looked up at Mamoru pleadingly, he went to speak again but Akira arrived on the scene. "Ah here you are."

Nokoru sighed. "Yes Akira-kun what is it?"

"Suoh-kun and I are going to head home now it's getting late." Akira said bowing politely.

Mamoru looked at his wrist watch. "My goodness it's five already. You really should be getting home."

Nokoru looked at Mamoru who simply smiled at him, Nokoru sighed and nodded. "Yes I suppose we should be getting home."

"Think about what I said ok." Mamoru said smiling.

Nokoru nodded, there were no words to be said, only things to think about, what Mamoru had said to him were the most cryptic words he had ever herd. Nokoru walked home in silence his friends could see the young detective was in thought so they didn't try to make him converse. When he came to the gates of his house he silently turned off and went up to the house and entered it. Akira shook his head. "I wonder what's bothering him?"

The others shrugged, at Akira's question and then went there separate ways home, each wondering about Nokoru and hoping he was all right.


	5. Chapter 5

Part five: The ball.

Nokoru spent all of the next week pondering what Mamoru had meant but had no time to go and see him about it, both of them were run off of there feet with preparations for the ball.

Soon the night itself arrived Nokoru stood at the side of the ball wearing a wonderful white tuxedo, his eyes scanned the crowd for Mamoru and spotted him leaning against a pillar, wearing a midnight blue tuxedo, his eyes were shadowed by his fringe he appeared to be staring into his cup. Nokoru jumped he hadn't been expecting to see Mamoru there after all he was supposed to be at orchestra practice. Nokoru made his way round the dance floor to the Mamoru and tapped him on the shoulder, Mamoru looked round at him and smiled. "Why aren't you at practice?" Nokoru asked softly.

"I decided to skip it tonight, in favour of coming to the dance, why aren't you dancing. Wait let me guess so you don't slight the other ladies by choosing one of them over all of the others."

Nokoru smiled at him. "You know me too well."

Mamoru smiled back. "I suppose I do."

Nokoru blushed slightly. "Can we go some were and talk?"

Mamoru nodded. "Shore."

They stepped out into the night air and Mamoru lead Nokoru to a secluded arbour, Nokoru seated himself Mamoru stood and looked down on him. "What is it?" Mamoru asked gently.

Nokoru looked up into Mamoru's deep brown eyes. "What were you going to tell me last time I was here?"

Mamoru let out a breath and looked up at the sky for a moment and then back down at Nokoru, he knelt down in front of Nokoru, Mamoru lowered his head and upbraided his hair then he looked up at Nokoru.

Nokoru's eyes went the size of golf balls and he spoke in a hushed voice. "You, your the girl I saw playing the violin."

She nods. "Yes, my name is Yosei Taiyo."

Nokoru recognizes the name instantly and said in rushed words. "The world famous singer?"

Yosei nodded her reply to his question. For the first time in his life Nokoru found himself speechless, Yosei's cheeks went crimson and she turned away from him unsure as to what this reaction meant.

Nokoru watched her turn away and realised that she was going to run from him again, his hand shot out and caught her arm. "Oh no you don't."

Yosei looked down at his hand and then turned to face Nokoru, he was looking at the floor his face hidden by his fringe. "Nokoru-kun?" She spoke quietly.

Nokoru looked up at her his eyes burning. "Why? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" His anger was shining clearly in his eyes as well as in the tone of his voice.

Yosei blanched white and struggled against his grip but found it too strong, Nokoru spoke again. "Why?" It was a quiet but demanding question.

Yosei looked at the floor. "Because I wanted to be different from all those other girls who come after you." She said exasperated.

Nokoru realised his grip. "You were different all right." Yosei could hear the disgust in his voice.

Yosei yanked her arm out of his grip and walked away from him, dressing back into Mamoru-senpie as she went, soon she reached the house and turned back to look at him with large hurt eyes before entering the party once more. When she was gone Nokoru felt desolate and suddenly realised with an acute pain in his heart that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

After a few moments to regain his composure, Nokoru took a deep breath and also returned to the party, which he found was in full swing, Nokoru looked around desperately for Mamoru but couldn't find 'him' any were. Soon however he spotted Akira and made his way over to the young man, Akira spotted him coming and smiled, Utako was as ever standing devotedly by his side. "Good evening." Nokoru said quietly.

"Good evening chairman wonderful party don't you think?" Said Akira looking dashing in his tuxedo (his man of many faces one except with out the mask.)

Nokoru bowed politely to Utako, who curtsied in return and then he turned his blue eyes on Akira. "Have you seen Mamoru-senpi?"

Akira looked thoughtful for a few moments. "He was here a few moments ago, I wonder were he went?"

The band began a new song and Utako pointed past the two men to the dance floor, Akira and Nokoru's eyes went huge, dancing next to a beautiful blond woman was the dark haired Mamoru looking like prince charming from a fairytale, his steps were perfect, he was strong, noble, athletic and intricate all at the same time when he danced. Nokoru felt his mouth open wide, he shut it sharply and watched 'him' dance in absolute awe.

All to soon the dance was over Nokoru watched the women eyeing Mamoru's partner with envy, Nokoru made his way over to 'him' and when he finely got there gently but firmly tapped him on the shoulder. Mamoru turned round, there eyes met and it was as if the ball room had fallen into silence as if nothing but them existed. "You dance well Mamoru-senpi."

Mamoru bowed a look of calmness in 'his' eyes. "Thank you."

Nokoru smiled widely, he leant towards Mamoru's ear and whispered softly. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." He moved back slightly and Mamoru politely assented his head in a thank you.

"I'd like to talk to you Mamoru-senpi if I may?" Said Nokoru for the others to hear.

"Of cause. Ladies if you will excuse us." Mamoru turned and bowed to them politely, Nokoru followed his example and they then returned to the garden.

Mamoru guided Nokoru to the side of the garden pond. "Please sit?" Said Mamoru gesturing to the marble seat at it's edge.

Nokoru went over and sat down and Mamoru spoke again. "Well what did you want to talk about Nokoru-kun?"

Nokoru took a deep breath unsure were to start, Mamoru watched his face, his eyes betrayed his uncertainty. "I dress like this so I can get an education in peace before you ask why and yes it's very painful to do this to myself. . ." Mamoru began to try and explain.

"I'm sorry." Nokoru said quietly, Mamoru stopped short in his explanation and looked at Nokoru confused.

There was a long silence before Mamoru spoke again. "Pardon?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you like that, I should have waited to hear your explanation first." Mamoru looked down at Nokoru who was looking at the floor.

"Nokoru-kun . . ." Mamoru whispered but was cut off as Nokoru looked up his cheeks wet with tears.

"Please stop hiding, let me protect you please?" He said an earnest look on his face. "I love you, let me protect you please."

Mamoru's eyes went wide and then soft. "All right, starting tomorrow I'll come to school as myself and I will let you protect me because I love you too and I trust you."

Nokoru rose from were he was sitting and smiled at 'him'. "Thank you. So I'll see you . . . the female you tomorrow at 9:00 am?"

Mamoru looked confused. "What for?"

Nokoru smiled. "Why to pick you up for school of cause. I can't take any risks."

Mamoru laughed. "But I already walk to school with Touya and Sakura."

Nokoru grinned at him. "One more person will increase security."

Mamoru laughed again. "Your very kind to me, thank you."

"I'm protective of the ones I love." Said Nokoru firmly.

"I noticed." Said Mamoru still smiling.

They returned to the party with there secret love, that didn't remain a secret for very long, once Mamoru became Yosei they were soon the best know and most well respected couple on campus and it came to no ones surprise that as soon as Nokoru had finished university that they married.

(well this is it at the moment was thinking of a longer fight what do you think or a longer bit of them after they get closer whist still at school?)


End file.
